


If she had sons

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange has no children in canon. (Let's reject the "Delphini is the daughter of Bellatrix and Voldemort" idea because it is non-sensical on many levels, starting with Bellatrix being passed middle age and having spent years of prison where she was probably underfed and lacked sunlight. In short, it would be very unlikely that she had the biological ability to produce children. Not to mansion the skirmish at Malfoy manor. On top of that, Voldemort doesn't seem like someone who would be interested in sex or fatherhood.)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

First:

Circonstances of conception...

First option: Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange where never in love with each other. They only married to maintain blood purity. Not having children would kind of defeat the point of their loveless marriage. Now, I believe Rodolphus had some kind of disorder that made him unable to empregnate someone. Let's say that between 1970 and 1981, some kind of cure was found, making the couple able do make love sweet love. The conception would have to be made anywhere between 1971 to 1980. In the "cure option", the father of that child would be Rodolphus Lestrange.

Second option: Bellatrix decides to have an affair with Rabastan to give Voldemort a next generation. Thus, we have an: "affair option". 

Third option: Azkaban is a very harsh environment...Now, we all know that Bellatrix was a fanatic. So, she would want to preserve herself for the Dark Lord. Also, when the prisons are so harsh, usually inmates who are pregnant can have hope for better conditions of detention along with legal immunity to torture. If we say that Walden Macnair is a pureblood wizard (I don't see him as such, but nothing in canon contradicts it) (I also don't think Bella would be willing to have sex with anyone who isn't pureblood), she might have accepted to have a quick f-ck with him, for the soul purpose of becoming pregnant and thus have more legal protection. Why Walden Macnair: well, he seems to be the only candidate for this (Aurors would want her in jail, same as other ministry officials and Macnair seems to be able to control dementors.) Another candidate for a father for this child would be...Cygnus Black, Bellatrix's father. The man was quite knowledgeable in dark magic if we judge at what kind of things where found at 12 Grimmauld Place and often times incest is done for pragmatic and emotional reasons rather than depravity. And what a better reason for incest than to have better conditions of detention for a beloved daughter. Also, the Black family is quite wealthy and he could have given a nice bribe to be allowed to visit his girl. So we have a "jailbait quicky option".

Now, who would be raising that child after the imprisonment?

-Option one and two, if Lestrange Sr is still alive, but simply too handicapped to fight as a Death Eater and thus given "retirement" (it would be a smart move from Voldemort), than the baby would be raised by his or her grandfather. If Rabastan is married, his wife would be granted custody. 

-In all three senarios, the Malfoys and the Tonks are a possiblity.

-In the third scenario, Walden Macnair might either adopt the child himself, kill the baby or give him or her to some kind of third, unknown party. 


	2. Gender

In all likelihood, Bellatrix would not tolerate more than one pregnancy. Which leaves us with these options:

-Single child, a boy

-Single child a girl

-Twins, two boys

-Twin, two girls

-Twins, a boy and a girl


	3. Early education

Foster family option:

Lestrange Sr and Mrs Lestrange II (wife of Rabastan) with Rodolphus as the father: The child or children of Bellatrix would be quite lonely. First, the name Lestrange must be difficult to bare given the atrocious crimes they committed. It would be difficult for the adults of the family a normal social life to that son or daughter. Also, given the nice results of Lestrange Sr's education, you might think this child would be at high risk for some kind of abuse. 

The Malfoys (if the father is either Rodolphus or Rabastan): This time, the Lestrange child would probably treated in similar way Draco was treated: a bit spoiled but given some discipline. 

The Tonks (if the father is either Rodolphus or Rabastan): The best option. Sure, they might be a little tense at the idea of raising Bellatrix's child, but Mr and Mrs Tonks would raise that child or those twins in healthy values. 

Now, if the child was born as let's say a prison quicky to gain better conditions...The possibilities are either Walden Macnair (given his character traits, I cannot imagine this child would have a happy time) or the muggle social services (who may or may not be abusive). 


	4. Names

As for names, you need to hold the naming traditions of the Lestranges and the Blacks into consideration. The Lestranges tend to name their kids after concepts or animals with a bad reputation (Rodolphus is the latinized version of Rodwolf (famous wolf), Rabastan derives from Arabic and means "head of the serpent" and Leta means "Death"). The Blacks tend to name their children after constellations. If the father is Walden Macnair, than a name of Gaelic tradition would fit quite nicely. 

Ideas for names, for girls:

Ara (a constellation, latin for altar)

Leta

Bella (wars in latin)

Hydra (after the star, and the monster fought by Hercules)

Poppy (the flower of death and rot)

Gwenhwyfar (approximately meaning "White wraith" in Celtic. Is also a character of the Arthurian legends.)

Minette (cutesy french nickname for a cat, an animal usually associated with unluck)

Peony (the flower associated with shame)

Claude (name meaning "old and crippled")

Barra (spear)

Rhodopis: (rosy cheeks in ancient greek)

Ideas for names, for boys:

Any latinized version of Ruldolf (famous wolf)

Rabastan

Dabih (the butcher, and a star of the Capricorn)

Corvus (raven)

Cavannus (crow)

Cygnus (constellation of the Swan)

Any constellation with a masculine ending really,

Joyeuse (The feminine form of "joyeux" meaning "merry". Was a frequent nickname knights gave their swords. In pre-revolutionary french executioner slang, it meant "hangman noose".)

Bellator: (warrior)

Broehain: (broken)

Shaw

Wallace

Uarraig (fierce pride)


End file.
